You're A Fanfic Author If
by PinkRangerV
Summary: The classic story-slash-drinking game. Now with Power Rangers!


A\N: This also doubles as a drinking game. Take one shot for every time you or someone you know has done this.

...When you wake up from the alcohol-induced coma, just remember that I didn't tell you to do this and have no knowledge of this game. (Also, if you have problems with the 'Kim is attacked' fics, skip some of the jokes in the Power Rangers section. Don't wanna screw anyone's head up.) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>You know you're a fanfic author when...<em>

...You know what 'fanfiction' is.

...You know it's not porn.

...Your grandma is still convinced it is after ten explanations and a diagram.

...The next Great American Novel? Oh, that thing...yeah, I'm gonna work on it, I promised myself, but I have these ten fanfics I need to update first...

...You've seriously considered chugging the Red Bull\espresso\ bizarre herbal tea mixture the guy down the hall swears can keep you up for hours because you're forced to choose between studying and writing that next chapter for your most popular fic.

...You've ever actually gone with the mixture.

...You're in college.

...Or white.

...Or female.

...Or have wondered why fanfiction doesn't have an Affirmative Action group, this is getting embarrassing.

...You love your friends, but they really get in the way of your updates.

...You have fans. Of fanfiction. This makes complete sense.

...You just now realized how ironic a 'fan of fanfiction' is.

..._You're_ a fan of a specific fanfiction.

...You think this one fanfic was really well-done, but it would have been _much_ better if Luke had gone to Yoda when he was ten instead of eleven, here, let me show you...

...You cringe when you see 'My Immortal'.

...You have occasionally looked at your screen and screamed, "SPELLCHECKER! IT IS A SPELLCHECKER! _USE IT_!"

...Your idea of a perfect day off is a day filled with nothing but your chosen fandom...

...Until you get _the best idea ever_ and just _have_ to write it down.

...If you're autistic\Aspie, you wandered onto WrongPlanet and realized that all your fanfic friends have exactly the same sayings copied-and-pasted into their profiles. _Exactly_ the same. _Without even knowing it_.

...You copy-and-paste everything you can get your hands on into your profile.

...Your friends, family, and anyone within ten miles know exactly what every fanfiction term means and what makes a good fanfiction.

...You've ever said 'chappie', 'fic', 'ficlet', or 'Mary Sue' in real life.

...You have a list of the worst\best Mary Sues you've ever run across.

...Your best\worst list is the kind of list where 'best' and 'worst' mean the same thing.

...You love TVTropes.

...You tell your friends to "Come to the Dark Side, we have cookies!".\

...You love NaNoWriMo.

...You know what NaNoWriMo _is_.

_You know you're a Power Rangers fanfic author when..._

...You thought every single line above applied perfectly to Power Rangers.

...You've ever called the fandom 'PR'.

...You've ever confused someone by talking about 'the PR's PR agent' or any other similar line. (Two chugs if you used the one from this list.)

...You've ever used the Power Rangers to illustrate a point for schoolwork (two chugs if it was successful).

...You know what PRUnitedFront is.

...You want a T-Shirt saying 'I survived the great PRUnitedFront Site Move of...wait, when did it end again?'.

...When you type PRUnitedFront's name and 'has moved' into Google, your computer has flashbacks.

...You want to start a petition forcing Saban\Disney to release every single season on DVD.

...You already own everything there is to be owned...from a kid's show.

...You get confused when _Heroes_ still has the same plot and main characters from last season.

...You wonder why Hiro from _Heroes_ never got a morpher. He'd be perfect for it.

...You've got 'Of Love And Bunnies' listed as your favorite fictional work.

...You shudder when you hear the phrase 'Pink Agony'.

...You've ever compared Tommy Oliver to Chuck Norris.

...You can have a better conversation with a five-year-old than someone your age because they actually understand why Tommy and Kat are a _much_ better couple than Tommy and Kimberly.

...You know that the gay-rights, abortion, and even police-abuse issues are controversial, but you can _really_ tell where a person stands by whether they ship Tommy with Kimberly or Katherine.

...You've ever taken one look at the sheer amount of Mary Sues Tommy and Kim seem to spawn in fanfiction, shuddered, and reached for the morning-after pill. (Take two shots if you then realized that you were single at the time.)

...You and your friends take shots every time you come across fanfics where a) Kim is raped, b) Kim has a kid, or c) the two are connected.

...You have an entire list of epithets for rabid shippers.

...You'd never tell anyone, but you had a Mary Sue fanfic...once...hey, it was _NaNoWriMo_! The rules are _different_! And you were _young_! Everyone makes mistakes!

...You watched No Pink Spandex.

...Even after watching No Pink Spandex, you're convinced Tommy and Jason are gay.

...You have a drinking game where you take a shot for each fanfic where Tommy, Jason, or Billy are gay.

...Two shots every time that it's all three.

...You are equally convinced Dillon\Ziggy is a canon pairing.

...You've ever watched Dino Thunder and spent a full hour ranting about dropped\undeveloped plotlines.

...You've ever called a hyperactive friend 'Conner', 'Ziggy', or 'Ronny'.

...You've ever called a really weird friend 'Bridge'.

...You know every single season by heart.

...You still watch them anyway.

...You're now in an alcohol-induced coma from reading this list.


End file.
